Naturally
by BinxedPlz
Summary: Every touch, every caress came naturally. Despite that the air was thick with tension, there was no going back. Not after how far they had gone. Not after they were stranded in the middle of the road. They were left to move forward and forward only.RXIlem


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

…_Naturally … _

The car came to a rumbling death on the side of a deserted highway in the middle of a ghost town. Ichigo Momomiya stared out the window at the stretch of darkness to her right. Stars dotted the sky while shadows of telephone poles loomed in the distance. She felt her hand clench into a fist as she reared her head in the direction of her companion.

There sat in the driver's seat, her young boss, tall and straight with blond bangs across his clear blue eyes. Ryou Shirogane didn't meet his employees gaze and only continued to stare at the empty gas meter in front of him. Empty. The red flashing picture of gas tank on his dashboard taunted him relentlessly and with an angered sigh, he threw his head back against the headrest of his cars seat.

_"Of course this would happen,"_ he thought before he allowed himself to look at the already angry red head sitting next to him. Even in the dark of his car, Ryou knew the strawberry girl was pink in the face mad, with her brown eyes narrowed and the familiar jut of her bottom lip out in a pout. His eyes fell from her silhouette to the keys and he shifted the car gears into park and cut the engine.

"Please, no..." her small voice trailed off as Ichigo came to the realization of what had happened, "don't tell me."

"I could have sworn I filled it up before we left," the blond mumbled and scratched the top of his head. He was mostly perplexed on how his car, although not brand new but not old either, hadn't held the gas for as long as it used to.

"Oh Ryou!" Ichigo cried in the dark, her hands flying to her hair, "How could you forget you big dummy!"

"I didn't!" Ryou retorted and rested against the seat, "Why else would we have pulled over for gas in that last town?"

"Ugh!" Ichigo ran her hands from her hair to her face and covered her mouth as she howled an aggravated scream into her palms. She knew she was somewhat overreacting but she had every right to. Since the very beginning she had never wanted to go with Ryou on the road trip but after constant persistence and finally the bribe of a better raise at the restaurant, she reluctantly agreed and went with her boss on the trip to the middle of the country. A one week trip, she was promised, to go to a town far, far away to pick up some equipment for the café and back. She wasn't sure why the equipment couldn't have been just shipped to where they were, but Ryou had insisted that this was equipment better to get then to receive. He wanted to make sure no one tampered with what he had ordered.

Since Keiichiro had to run the store, Ryou wasn't left with any other options except for Ichigo. He would have taken the trip by himself but he needed the help of an employee. Since Ichigo had been working with the café from when she was a preteen and for almost seven years, Ryou trusted her best to accompany him. It had already been two sleepless days since they had taken off to wherever Ichigo thought they were going and she was already getting sick and tired of her boss. Ichigo couldn't stand long car rides and it was the reason she had intentionally answered no to why her boss wanted her to go along with him.

"This is so stupid, I can't believe it." Ichigo crossed her arms across her chest and sat back in her seat. She stared at nothing but the dead highway in front of them, thinking that she should have known not to accompany her boss on the trip. It was bad enough that she was nothing but irritated since the first day but now she realized it had gotten worse. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere with an empty gas tank and service less cellphones.

She reached into her pocket again for the hope that maybe, just maybe, she would acquire a few bars that could give them a phone call to the nearest tow truck, or even better, a bus ride home. She flipped open her cellphone and stared at the 'X' in the top corner of her screen. Nothing. It had been like that for hours since they left the nearest town. She groaned and stared out the window at the telephone poles.

_"How is it that there are telephone poles right above us but no service at all where we are?"_ the red head thought as she glared at the window.

"Yeah I don't have anything either," Ryou eventually said and she turned her head over her shoulder to watch him stare at his cellphone. The glow of the phone lit up the blond man's face in a bluish hue before it disappeared as he shut it.

"What are we going to do then Ryou? Just sit here? We're in the middle of nowhere." Ichigo shifted in her seat.

"Actually, I have a map that can tell us where we are." He reached across her lap to the glove compartment, grazing the inside of her bare thigh in the process. She gasped at his touch and flinched away, leaning back in her seat as he popped open the compartment. Ryou's eyes flicked to Ichigo then back to the opening of the compartment. A small light flickered on and lit up Ichigo's figure. She sat stiff against the seat, brown eyes wincing as she didn't expect the bit of light to catch her eyes. He caught site of her skirt that had ridden up on her thighs during the ride and swallowed the lump in his throat. Tearing his eyes away, he snatched the map and shut the compartment, careful not to touch her like he had before.

After he cleared his throat, he opened the map and rolled his eyes at his stupidity. He went to reach for the light at the roof of his car and to his displeasure, found that the lights also didn't work.

"Hm," he reached for his phone instead, "the lights aren't working either. Must be since I cut the engine."

"Do you know where we are?" His companion asked.

Using the faint light from his phone, he followed the line he had marked in the map and came to a stop at where he thought they were, "We just left this town a few hours ago so we must be here. There's not even a town where were are now. We have miles to go until a pit stop area or a gas station."

Ichigo sighed in response, "Oh no."

"So," Ryou lifted the handle on the side of his car seat and sent the back of the seat flying back, "we wait until morning and walk."

"Walk!" Ichigo practically screamed the word.

"Walk." Ryou repeated and unbuckled his seatbelt, "We walk. Or I'll walk and you sit here and roast in my car until some lonely truck driver drives by and picks your ass up."

"I like the second option best," Ichigo snorted and crossed her arms again.

Ryou ignored her and stared at the darkened ceiling of his car. He couldn't hear a sound outside, not even the howl of a coyote or the call of a bird. The highway was so deserted that the light posts he could make out in the distance were shut off and broken. Sand and dirt from the land around them had washed up onto the asphalt, with only faint lines from rare travelers. He stifled a groan of annoyance from the silence and turned his head over his shoulder to stare at the red head. She would have to give soon, he knew she couldn't sit in silence for forever.

He also knew she hated car rides and road trips, she had conveyed that when he had asked her if she wanted to come with him. She had multiple excuses to why she never enjoyed them, mostly due to often getting car sick as a kid and never enjoying being cooped up in the car for long. Her parents hated it when they took her on vacation because she complained the entire time. But the fact that she hadn't said yes made him want her to accompany him even more. He personally liked the red head's companionship and couldn't imagine enjoying the trip there with anyone else besides her.

He watched as she bent her head forward to stare at her cellphone in the palm of her hand. She clicked a button, sighed with lost hope, and shut the phone again. After another few minutes of silence, she turned towards him like he hoped and asked, "Are you sure you don't have any cellphone reception? We're right underneath telephone poles. You'd think we get something."

"The frequencies will cut into each other, just because we're near telephone poles doesn't mean we're more likely to get reception." He answered.

She huffed with annoyance and unbuckled her seat belt. Ryou lifted an eyebrow and watched as she turned in her seat towards him. She held her cellphone up against the roof of the car and started to swirl her hand around.

"What the hell are you doing Momomiya?" he asked.

"I'm searching for reception," she answered as she continued to move around in the car, her hand swirling in circles. She had tried it before when she had her older phone. Somehow her phone had picked up a bar and she received enough reception that she could call her old ex boyfriend, Masaya back. She figured if it had worked then, it would work now. Once she would get a bar, her phone would notify her that she had service and she could get them out of there. Or at least she could get herself out of there. Although she enjoyed being with Ryou for the most part, the car trip was driving her insane and she wanted nothing more than to get home where she wouldn't have to worry about staring at a road all day long or the thought of car sickness.

She began moving closer and closer over the center divider towards Ryou and he could only watch as she continued on with her escapades of finding cellphone service. She held on to the steering wheel for support and leaned over Ryou. He stared up at her, half perplexed and half amused. She looked damn determined to get a signal and he wouldn't have been surprised if she did with all the effort she was putting into it.

As she leaned closer towards her boss, her phone beeped loudly with signal and she squealed happily, yanking the cellphone from the roof and to her chest. Opening her phone she stopped and groaned.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"I pulled it away and lost the signal!" she cried.

"Well just put it back to where you found it the first time," he suggested. She reached her hand back above Ryou where she found it before and the phone remained quiet. Sighing loudly, she moved the phone again and the alarm sang in response with signal. She cheered with happiness but paused, "I don't want to move."

"Why?" Ryou sat up in his laid back seat a little, using his elbows as support.

"Because what if I lose the signal again?" she looked at the phone above her boss then back down at Ryou, "Hey you know what? Just let me sit there and I can probably keep the signal."

"Huh?" Ryou lifted an eyebrow.

"Never mind. Here don't move." she kept her arm in the air and started the process of crawling onto her boss. Ryou started shifting in his seat in response.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Ichigo made her way onto his lap, straddling him as she sat comfortably upon him.

"Just don't move," she answered and slowly brought the phone to her eyesight. She flipped it open and sighed, "I lost it again."

A moment of silence passed when Ryou realized he felt absolutely aroused at the position he was in. Ichigo's bare legs were on his, her skirt practically at her waist due to how she was sitting, her breasts just below eye level. He managed to swallow the dryness in his throat. He didn't know if she had realized yet how she had positioned herself but he was sure when she did, she would freak. Ichigo had always had a tendency to put herself in an awkward position with him and after realizing what she had done, would call him a 'pervert' as if he had started it.

He couldn't help himself this time though and as Ichigo stared at her phone with dismay, he brought his hand to her leg, running his fingers down her smooth thigh. She tensed immediately and looked away from her phone and down at Ryou. His hand was against her leg as he stroked it gently, his expression hidden in the dark. She would have shoved his hand away and ended what he was doing but she felt captivated for a moment by his touch and allowed him to work his way along her leg.

He brought his hand underneath her already ridden up skirt and moved his way to the inside of her thigh. She let out a soft breath of air as she grew hot at his touch. He smirked at her approval and gently pressed his fingers against her crotch. He could feel her growing damp through her cotton underwear and gently rubbed his fingers in a circular motion in response. She tensed again and felt her arms and legs go weak. She leaned back against the steering wheel for support and shut her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Ryou's fingers against her.

Ryou moved Ichigo's underwear to the side and pressed his fingers into her damp lips. She gasped, feeling amazingly hot and the young man continued to work his way to her vagina. He slipped one finger into her and then another. Ichigo moaned softly, tossing her head back as her body reacted with hungry desire. Feeling himself harden, Ryou moved curled his fingers within Ichigo. Before he could go any further, Ichigo's conscious kicked in and she pushed Ryou back against his seat. Her back set of the car horn and she arched away from the wheel, careful not to set it off again. It was an instant disaster.

"Stop," she gasped, "just stop, Ryou."

She started to move away, to untangle herself from where she sat upon him and he let her go. Half disappointed and half aroused, he watched as she didn't take the seat next to him, but rather crawled into the back seat. She heaved a sigh and relaxed against the back seat. The air was thick was sexual tension and Ichigo swallowed, trying not to absorb any of it in.

"I apologize, Ichigo." Ryou finally said once he had gathered his bearings. He realized that he might of taken it too far and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down.

She didn't reply and sat in the middle seat, staring at her boss. He was sitting up now, even though the chair was still down, his hands on the steering wheel. He stayed sitting in the awkward position, his shoulders tense, his back straight before Ichigo sighed. She felt bad for pulling away. She had always wanted Ryou, more than she had ever wanted any guy. It was a subject that was clearly never discussed or brought up, but she had felt the hot tension between her and her boss for years. And now with the given opportunity, she pushed him away. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know how to react or because of nerves that made her stop, but she knew that even though she had pulled away, there was no going back.

So instead of ignoring Ryou the rest of the evening, which she probably would have done, she reached forward and grabbed the back of his black shirt. He twisted to look at her and she mumbled, "Come back here."

"What?" he questioned, but she answered quickly and repeated again, "Just come here, Shirogane."

He pulled the handle on the side of the seat and let the seat come up. As he twisted to start the crawl over the center divider to the backseat, Ichigo, in a spur of the moment decision, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him to the backseat. He awkwardly managed to position himself above her, which was what she intended for him to do and they stared at each other in silence.

"Kiss me," she whispered, her head lifting to meet Ryou's. It was less of a demand, he realized, and more of an annoyed remarked. Although instead of evaluating it, instead of pulling away and denying her and ending what they had started, he obliged and captured the red head's lips, his kiss hot and feverish. He was still worked up from before, still as aroused as ever from touching Ichigo. He wanted her more than he had wanted anyone in his life. He needed her like he always believe he did. He moved his lips against hers and she parted her lips, allowing him to enter her mouth with his tongue. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently exploring Ichigo's tongue. He brought his hand to her cheek and tangled his fingers into her locks of red hair.

Ichigo swam with desire. Her fingers pressed against Ryou's shoulders and rubbed them along to his back, her arms wrapping behind his neck. Her head tilted as she allowed Ryou to explore her mouth. She felt his tongue glide behind her lips, across her cheeks, against the roof of her mouth and she continued to swim and drown in the pool of vehemence and longing. His hands tangled and untangled in her hair, moved down along her sides and to her hips and back up. His fingers brushed bare skin where her shirt rode up and he continued his way up under her shirt.

Ichigo let out a low moan at Ryou's touch and he broke the kiss, bringing his lips back down to Ichigo's neck. He sucked gently on the groove of her neck while his hands worked up to her breasts. She allowed him and tilted her head to the side, her breathing becoming deep and rapid. Her fingers pressed deeper into Ryou's back and she lifted her legs, angling them so she could run her foot down her lover's calf. Ryou only became more aroused and he left her neck to pull her shirt up over her head. Ichigo took the opportunity to sit up and she tossed her shirt across the car. She wore no bra and Ryou instantly hardened at the realization. He wished there was some form of damn light out so he could view her breasts but he pressed on and returned his lips back to Ichigo's. She followed the kiss, parting her lips again, moving her tongue into his mouth, feeling his tongue against hers.

Her nipples were hard and Ryou ran his palm over her soft breast, squeezing gently. Ichigo moaned against Ryou's mouth, encouraging him to go on. He broke the kiss again and nipped at her neck, he then made his way to her breast. He kissed her breast then took the nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Ichigo tossed her head back and a sharp breath escaped her mouth. Her face was burning red while her body raged on with fierce lust. She could feel herself growing wetter and the feel of Ryou's hard on against her leg only made her crazy with want.

Her fingers tangled into Ryou's hair and her toes curled with impatient lust. Deciding it was enough with the breasts, she pressed her fingers against Ryou's shoulders and panted, "My turn."

Ryou barely caught what she had said and followed her as she sat up on her knees. She leaned against him, sending him onto his back in the little room they had to move in. She giggled and ripped the black shirt from over Ryou's head and tossed it to the front with her own. Her lips met his again and she distracted him with her kisses as she went for his pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped Ryou's jeans, her fingers brushing over his hard on through his boxers. He broke the kiss to stare at Ichigo and she bit her lip as she kissed along Ryou's neck and to his chest. She worked her way down to his lower abdomen and pulled down both his pants and underwear to reveal his massive erection.

"I-Ichigo, wait." Ryou stuttered but she didn't and took Ryou's penis into her mouth. She licked the head and Ryou tensed then weakened at her touch. Ichigo ran her tongue over Ryou's shaft, kissing gently at the base before running her tongue back up to the head. She gently brought her lips down over Ryou's head, using her hands to fondle his balls. Sucking deeply then softly, Ryou leaned his head back, moaning in pleasure. She continued this, rolling her tongue along the head and then the shaft as she sucked on Ryou's penis. After a few minutes as Ryou started to pant with desire, Ichigo brought her lips back to Ryou's. He kicked off the rest of his pants and boxers as she pulled down her skirt and panties.

Once both were naked, they stared at each other in the dark, their figures all they could make out in the blackness. Ryou reached out and grabbed Ichigo roughly, "Get on top." he demanded, leaning back against the small backseat cushions.

Ichigo's face lit up and she was thankful for the lack of light in the small car. The hungry desire she had previously had flickered dimly in her stomach. A slow roaring fire whelmed in her chest as a replacement and she could feel it as she rolled on top of Ryou. The feel his muscles underneath the tips of her fingers sent sparks up her arms that glowed behind her eyes. Her breathing felt slow and long, as if she felt herself becoming absolutely enveloped in the fire that consumed her. She sat up and felt the cool breeze from the cracked open windows calm her overheated body.

Ryou felt Ichigo's smooth legs against his waist and ran his hands up sides. Everywhere he touched on her was soft and welcoming to him. His hands roamed over her body with pleasure and he felt himself plunging into her like a diver into the water. No matter where he touched, it was like a drug to him, he had to go back and feel her again. He had waited so long to touch her like that, it was as if he couldn't get enough.

She gripped his hardened shaft as she came up and brought it into her as she eased back down. An instant explosion erupted from both of them as they connected and became one. The breath left Ichigo's lungs as she arched back and cried out in a single, soft moan. Ryou bucked his hips, pressing, penetrating, and diving deeper into Ichigo. All animalistic tendencies that she had hoped fled from her when they started only returned, bursting from within her, begging to come out. She rode Ryou slow and hard as they began, breathing heavily, taking in the feeling of him within her.

Ryou rocked up and down, meeting Ichigo's rhythm, following as she led him. She bent forward, pressing her hands against his chest, grinding him deeper within her. She felt the heat spread through her body, flow from her chest to her arms, through her touch. Every spark, every touch was like a jolt through Ryou's body and he continued to let Ichigo lead as she gained momentum. She moved slow but rock faster, calling out Ryou's name into the darkened sky.

She could feel her climax rising, as if they were riding to its peak and she needed to plummet off. Ryou slammed himself against Ichigo, digging deeper and faster into her. She gasped and he leaned up, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her body against his. She spread her legs further apart, staying connected to Ryou as he came up on her, sliding himself completely into her, taking charge and leading the end. She threw her head back, calling out loudly, gripping her fingers into the back of his shoulder blades.

He rammed against her, thrusting hard until their fast paced rhythm came in short, hard bursts. She gasped his name, moaning loudly with each thrust. She felt herself fall off the peak, plunging into the darkness as she came with him. An immediate sense of satisfaction flooded over both Ryou and Ichigo and her toes gave another curl before he released himself in her. She sighed loudly, explosions bursting behind her eyelids as her eyes fluttered shut and they fell asleep almost instantly within each other's arms...

… Ichigo stood out on the sand bathed street, making lines in the dirt with her foot as she leaned against Ryou's red car. They had both put on their clothes they had worn the previous night and she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked at Ryou. He lifted the hood to the trunk of the car and looked up at Ichigo from behind it. Although he had expected the morning to come as an awkward welcoming, he was pleasantly surprised to see Ichigo's bright and shiny face against his when he awoke. Every spark of love he had felt that night remained in her eyes and he could only smile with similar feelings as he brought his fingers to her face and kissed her lips.

He wasn't sure what they had distinguished themselves as yet but they had more than a week left to decide it. As he moved his suitcase and her suitcase to the side, he decided that he wasn't going to push it on her just yet anyways. She came to his side behind the trunk and sighed, "No one ever comes out here, do they? I mean, we've been out here since last night and it is completely dead."

Ryou looked up at her and smirked, "You know I've heard that sex on top of the car is pretty exhilarating."

Ichigo's pale face instantly turned the shade of a strawberry and her hand made contact with Ryou's shoulder as she smacked him, "You pervert!" she cried and he broke out into laughter, "How gross! Out in public! Have some decency."

He leaned against the open trunk and rolled his clear eyes, "Oh calm down, Strawberry. It was only a thought."

He gazed at her as she blushed and cocked her hips to the side, "Yeah well. Not here at least."

Ryou lifted an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?" he tried to hide the clear interest from his voice, "Then where?"

Ichigo's brown eyes met his and she blushed deeper, "In the café, after closing hours." she mumbled so quietly that he almost didn't hear her at first.

"Ichigo," he smirked, "what a deviant."

"Shut up!" her cheeks blazed. Ryou quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She stumbled and fell against his chest. She could still smell the sex on him from the night and her body reacted, leaning in to feel him against her. His hands instantly flew up her shirt to touch her bare breast, his lips crashing against her mouth. Her knees grew weak and as he pulled away, still groping her boob, he asked, "Promise you wont get mad?"

"W-What?" she was blushing like mad, her legs trembling as she felt the arousal between her legs. He kissed her roughly again, pinching her nipple between his fingers.  
His breath was heavy as he spoke, "I found a gasoline canister with a full tanks worth of gas in it in the trunk."...

..._the end…

* * *

_

A/N: I have never written a sex scene.  
There! I've said it! This is a total typical romance plot line where I added some spice. Or a lot of spice.  
I'm sorry if the lemon wasn't up so some standards. I tried my best, I really just wanted to expand my writing horizons and try something new.  
So sue me. (No really, don't. I'm trying to save up to transfer to university. Haha! Excitement!)

Mm.. This isn't my greatest work but it was still fun for me to write. :) Background about the title. I kept thinking, "Normally titles come naturally to me." In this case, this one didn't. Oh well. haha.

Last thoughts: Sorry if anyone was a little out of character! Still working on that in all of my stories! Anyways, enjoy!  
Kristen


End file.
